


Love at First Sight

by ShadeofRoses (DescentintotheAbyss)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, This was inspired by a meme, definitely cursed actually, i scream into the void but i hear no answer, im not sorry, this is probably cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescentintotheAbyss/pseuds/ShadeofRoses
Summary: Alastor hears Charlie sing and daydreams of their future life together.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Love at First Sight

Alastor hummed under his breath as he walked down the street, laughing inwardly at the plethora of warning posters plastered everywhere. His shadows consumed the blood and entrails left from the cleanse, and Alastor noted a large cluster of demons huddled around a tech store. 

“Oh, something new on the picture show?”

He walked over, taking a peek only to feel his heart skip a beat. Hell’s princess, Charlotte Magne, smiled, poised on the piano with a spotlight on her, and began to sing. With a will of its own, his radio began to blare romantic music. 

_Ooh, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He was bewitched and his grin turned sappy, his eyes shining with new light. _Is this what love at first sight feels like?_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

He began to daydream, imagining them frolicking on the beach, the hellish sun making her champagne hair gleam, the playful giggles as they splashed each other with sea water. The comforting feeling of her warmth on his back as she played with his ears, giggling as she held on to the balloons he got her for her birthday. 

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Further into his fantasy, he saw them in a field of flowers, her in a flowing white dress with floral lace, smiling at him in happiness and holding his hand tightly in her own, a softer, more genuine smile on his own face. The weight of the little box in his back pocket that he was ready to present to her later during their picnic making his heart pound. He sighed, not noticing the fearful demons around him that looked both terrified and confused at the blissful, if not goofy, smile on his face. 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

She would look stunning in her wedding gown, ready to hold his hand for the rest of eternity as the notorious Radio Demon’s beloved wife. Just the thought of it alone made him blush, as well as the idea of her having their first child. He knew she would be even more beautiful holding the product of their love in her arms. He wondered what they would look like; would they have her charming little nose, his ears? 

“Oh, just someone named _Angel Dust_.”

Suddenly his imagination went haywire, the idea of that salacious porn star as with a smug grin as the child he and Charlotte held hands with ruining the beautiful fantasy in his head. 

_The sweetest dream will never do-_

s͓͕̹͓̻̱̿͛̈́͘͡c͓̼̲̳̮̠̾̈́̈́͡͞͡͝͞r̨̙̭̠̦͇͍̮͈͆̆̌͒̈̄́͝ͅc̨̥̖̺̥̜̍̂͂̓͋̇͡h̝̰͍͍͇̽̀͋̓͠͡

.

Alastor screamed internally at the visual. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it that's the end. 
> 
> Video: https://twitter.com/HShenaniganz/status/1206187650446610433
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ShadeofRosesSA for other ff updates


End file.
